You Reap What You Sow
by Aiko Kohanako
Summary: Part two to Death of a Dobe. It tells about the mess that Full Moon Fox must clean up after his identity is reavealed. Warnings: Yoai, maybe future lemon... I'll add more as it comes along
1. 0 Prologue: Death of a Dobe

**Okay, guys... This is part two of my other story, Death of a Dobe.**

**If you haven't read Death of a Dobe, I would suggest that you do, because there are a lot of small details that may come into play here, but at the same time, you don't have to. This chapter is basically an overall summery of what happens in DoaD, so you can get by without reading it, but I still think you should!!!**

**If you have read Death of a Dobe, you don't need to read this chapter, just know that this is where part two is. The next chapter will be the offical prologue for this story, as this is, again, just a review of what happened in DoaD.**

**I've been getting mixed answers concerning the m-preg that may make this a trilogy. It seems that everyone supports the idea, but I'm getting a half-and-half answer on whether it should be Naruto who is preg, or if I should make Sasuke the one who has to deal with it. Please, keep giving me your opinions on that.**

**I really liked the way Mizuki Hikari came up for getting Sasuke prego, and if I go in that direction, I'll probably use something like that, especailly the illness part. So, thank you for that idea.**

**I'll try to have the real prologue for this story up today too, that way those of you who read DoaD will have something to read besides my babbling.**

**Please, Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke spent five years with Orochimaru before he finally killed Itachi. Immediately after that, the Uchiha killed Orochimaru and all of those who were connected with the Sound Village.

Still, it wasn't until a year later that Sasuke finally returned to Konoha. On his return, he found that Naruto had died, six months earlier, on a mission, alone, to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Because it was viewed as Sasuke's fault that Naruto had died, all of the villagers who had truly known and come to love Naruto turned against the Uchiha.

Tsunade left a special ANBU member, known only as Full Moon Fox, in charge of taking care of Sasuke's punishment. Because by staying with Orochimaru, Sasuke kept him away from the village, Sasuke's only true crime was the fact that he abandoned the village, and caused his friends so much pain. The masked man decided that the Uchiha would be haunted by the friend whose death he had caused, as that was all any seemed to care about.

Full Moon Fox made several mistakes, though, one of which was sleeping with the Uchiha, and leaving before satisfying him in the form of Naruto. Another was letting Sasuke find out that he had been staying within the Uchiha compound.

Finally, Sasuke got his hands on the man in Naruto's form, and finally recieved his fulfillment, and more. In fact, they carried on so long that when they woke up, it was bright outside, and 'Naruto' was still in the bed. In a panic, he left without taking his clothes.

Sasuke then stormed to the Hokage, demanding to know why everyone is pretending Naruto is dead when he is not. The Uchiha even supplies Naruto's jacket, the rest of his clothes neatly hidden away, as proof of his life.

Full Moon Fox appears and tries to calm the Hokage down, but Sasuke punches him, shattering his mask and revealing that he is Naruto.

Not wanting the villagers to hate Sasuke for something that he knows he didn't do, the Hokage decides to announce that Naruto never died, and it was all for a mission. She also tells Naruto that he must handle whatever fallouts come because of his return.


	2. 0b Prologue: The Hokages Speech

**This is the actual prologue for this part... I'm seriously considering turning this into a trilogy.**

**So, everyone read this, and enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

The Hokage stood on the platform near the Hokage Mountain, looking down at all of the villagers who had gathered to hear her announcement. On her right stood an ANBU masked man that none of the villagers knew; Full Moon Fox. On the Hokage's left stood Uchiha Sasuke, wearing a formal, Uchiha, outfit. 

Clearing her throat, Tsunade began her speech. "As most of you have noticed, Uchiha Sasuke has come back to the village." There were some hisses and boos at this. "He has faced his punishment for what he has done.

"Those of you who are still upset, it is probably because Sasuke's absence is what killed Uzumaki Naruto. That is what this message is truly about." Tsunade took a breath. "Six months ago, Naruto ran off on a mission by himself. Jiriya was the one to bring the lifeless boy's body back, or so you were all told. Naruto is alive, and always has been."

The crowd broke out in its own chit-chat, and the Hokage raised her hands to try and silence them.

"Please." She commanded. "In order to open a new unit within ANBU, and to keep the members identities safe, they had to die. This unit consisted of only one; Uzumaki Naruto."

At this, Full Moon Fox removed the porcaline fox mask and the cloth mask that he wore, revealing to the village that he really was Naruto. Another wave of noise hit the crowd, and this time, Tsunade couldn't control it.

Naruto stepped forward, giving everyone one of his brightest smiles. "Come on, guys, like anyone could kill me that easily."

Suddenly, Naruto flew back from the force of a punch. Cheers began to circle the crowd as Sakura hit Naruto again.

"You idiot!" The pink-haired woman called out. "How could you let us all think that we had lost you?" She calmed down, and her voice sand to a whisper. "How could you make me think that I had lost another teammate?"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto tried to defend himself, but was only met by another fist.

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled as she ran away.

Naruto looked at Sasuke helplessly, who only shook his head in defeat.

* * *

**So... Give me some idea's about how you think everyone would react to the fact that Naru-chan really isn't dead... I need some ideas for their reactions.**


	3. 1 A New ANBU

**We have chaper 1!!! So, I'm still looking for how you think everyone should treat Naruto, and I mean specifically. 'So-and-so should ignor him,' and 'so-and-so should beat the crap out of him'... That kind of stuff.**

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I don't know how good I'm doing at that... (). Yeah... I'm trying though. Updates should come //crosses fingers// every two to three days, if not sooner. With school it's hard to tell, but we have been getting quite a few snow days recently. I almost got hypothermia walking home for four hours in the snow, because the buses were taking so long to come, or not coming at all.**

**Oh well, enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood uncomfortably in the Hokage's office. Tsunade had called them in for a meeting specifically about what they would be doing for the village for now on. The two of them had been told that there would be one more person joining them, but neither the Hokage, nor this other person, had shown up yet.

"What do you think Tsunade-baa-chan wants?" Naruto sighed as he walked in circles around the office.

"Who cares?" Sasuke brushed the question off. "If she's going to call us like this, the least she could do is be here on time." A slightly evil look crossed the Uchiha's face. "We could be home doing _other _things right now."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hip close to his own, stopping the blonde boy mid-step. Naruto gasped as Sasuke plunged in for a kiss. His moment of surprise allowed Sasuke to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth, tracing his way through the wet cavern. When he couldn't stand it any longer, Sasuke pulled back slowly for air.

Both men jumped apart as the door opened; they knew that the Hokage wouldn't be happy if she found them fooling around in her office when she had something important to tell them. They settled back down when Sai walked in, closed the door behind him, and gave them one of his fake smiles.

"Hello, Uke-kun." Sai's smile grew as he turned to Sasuke, but then dropped as he looked at Naruto. "I'm not allowed to talk to you, Naru-no-penis." His smile returned, bigger than before.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled at the impassive boy. "I do to have a penis."

Sasuke gave an evil smirk as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "I can vouch for that." He began to nibble on his lover's neck, as his hands snaked their way down to the hem of Naruto's pants.

"Not in my office." Tsunade commanded as she slammed the door behind her, and took her seat. "You two can grope each other when _we've_ finished and _you're_ home."

"H-hai." Naruto blushed as he pushed Sasuke roughly away.

"What do you wan then?" Sasuke demanded, annoyance clear in his voice.

The Hokage seemed to ignore the Uchiha's outburst. "Naruto was right when he said that his abilities hadn't changed, only his identity. Because of that, and the fact that there could be any future threats to Konoha, I want to keep the special branch of ANBU, which was created by Naruto's death, open, with the exception of keeping the identities secrete and the members need to 'die'." She took a breath. "I also want to extend its members and form a complete unit. This unit will consist of the three of you: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai. Be ready for a mission at all times. That is all." Quickly, Tsunade stood and stormed out of her office.

"I wonder why she seems to be in such a hurry." Naruto said to himself out loud.

"It's going to be hard working with you if I can't talk to you, Naru-" Sai looked over to see Naruto glaring at him. "chan."

All of the sudden, Naruto seemed to realize something. "Anou- Wait a minute. Why can't you talk to me?"

Sai's fake smile returned, full force. "Because, Sakura said so." He seemed to pause and think as if he were puzzled. "I guess she's mad at you for something, but I don't know why."

"Maybe because he was pretending to be dead." Sasuke hit Naruto on the head, and Naruto began to rub the bump he already knew was forming.

Sai thought for a minute. "But, when someone dies, people are sad; when they come back, people should be happy, right? At least, that's how I read it in a book."

Naruto sighed as they headed out the door and down the hall. "I didn't think that Sakura-chan would be so mad." He put his hands behind his head. "Tell her I said I'm sorry, okay Sai?"

"Alright." Sai smiled. "Naru-no-penis." He giggled, as he ran from the screaming blonde.

"I said don't call me that!" Naruto yelled.

"You would think that having nothing between your legs would make you faster." Sai seemed puzzled again. "I guess not." His smile returned as he jumped on a roof to get away.

Naruto gave up, and took to staring angrily after his renewed teammate. "Damn him; he's such a jerk."

"If you're that upset," Sasuke sighed as he began to drag Naruto behind him. "Why don't we go prove him wrong, nh?"

Naruto stopped, trying to make sense of what Sasuke had said, as the Uchiha continued on without him. He replayed the sentence over a few times in his head. Suddenly, Naruto understood what Sasuke had meant, blushed a bright pink, and ran after his lover.


	4. 2 Shino Hinata Kiba

**Okay, guys, I'm trying to make these longer, and slowly I am. If you read the chapter title, you will already know who confronts Naruto in this chapter...**

**I really like the fact that in the last chapter, Sai has no clue, still, why people react with certain emotions... I just love Sai.**

**That was a little off topic but... Sorry, but I don't have anything insperational to say this time, so just have fun.**

* * *

The still pink Naruto came to a stop as he ran into Sasuke. "Hey, why'd you stop?" He demanded. 

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Naruto peered around the Uchiha to find Shino, Hinata, and Kiba, with Akamaru, blocking their way.

"Some of us almost die, chasing after you, and you come back all on your own." Kiba laughed. "If we had known that, we wouldn't have gone after you and those Sound guys."

"So?" Sasuke crossed his arms, slightly irritated.

Hinata let out a small gasp as she grabbed hold of Kiba's arm.

Naruto noticed. "What's wrong, Hinata?"

At first the woman looked as if she would cry, but the look was quickly suppressed and replaced by a look of anger and hatred.

Without saying anything, Hinata brushed past Naruto, bumping roughly into him, before continuing on her way. As soon as she made it by, Hinata began to run.

"You idiot." Kiba growled as he ran after his wife.

"Sasuke." Sino said emotionlessly. "You should speak with me, now."

Sasuke glared at the bug-master before sighing. "Naruto." He turned to the blonde. "Go ahead and wait at home; you better be ready when I get there." His face remained blank.

Naruto turned bright red again. "H-hai." He began running towards the Uchiha compound, but slowed down as soon as he was out of sight. He sighed as he placed his hands behind his head again.

He was about half way home when Naruto saw Hinata peeking around a corner. Quickly, he approached her. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Baka!" Hinata yelled at him as she pushed Naruto away. "You're such a jerk, Naruto. We were already losing friends, then you let us believe that we had lost you too. You abandoned us, and made us think that you were really gone. How could you leave us? We were inspired by you. We loved you." Hinata was in tears by now. "I loved you."

"Hinata." Naruto whispered in awe.

"Baka!" She called out again as she hit the blonde hard in the chest with her palm before running in the opposite direction.

Gasping, Naruto hunched over and grabbed his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"So, what do you want?" Sasuke demanded as he and Shino stepped into a secluded alleyway.

"There are several things we should discuss." Shino answered, not paying any attention to the tone Sasuke had used. "Firstly, Hinata wants to apologize for the way that she, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, and myself treated you the last time we saw you. If we had known that Naruto was alive, none of us would have acted so coldly towards you."

"Tuh." Sasuke scuffed. "Like I care?"

Shino nodded in understanding. "Also, all of us wish to give you a formal greeting of welcome back." Sasuke remained unchanged, so Shino continued. "The last of it is about Naruto."

"What about him?" The Uchiha demanded.

"You hurt a lot of people when you left." The bug-man continued without even taking note of Sasuke's outburst. "But even so, we knew you were alive, and that, somehow, we could bring you back. Naruto was different.

"We were told that he was dead, and his death changed a lot of us for the better, because we became confident about what Naruto had been teaching all of us. The biggest change you can see is in Neji, wearing his curse proudly."

"Why do I care about any of this?" Sasuke demanded again.

Shino paused before continuing. "A lot of people are mad at Naruto for what he has done; many have reverted back to hating him for it. He will face many hardships in the village now that he is back, and if you are not careful, and remain too close, you will end up in those troubles too."

"Like it means anything to me?" Sasuke turned to leave, but was stopped by Shino's words.

"It's one thing to feel the pain of having the world hate you; it's another to watch someone you love feel that same pain. Can you do that, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down and clenched his fist for a moment. He then relaxed, and continued on his way.

"You've got some nerve." Kiba growled as he punched Naruto again. "Did you even think about how your death would affect the rest of us?" He demanded.

"You got what you wanted." Naruto shot back. "Hinata married you, and that's what you've always wanted."

"Only because she was brokenhearted." Kiba growled back. "She loved you." He said in defeat. "She always loved you, but you were too dense to see it, and she was too shy to do anything about it."

"Hinata… loved… me?" Naruto pointed at himself, dumbfounded.

Kiba fell back. "You idiot! You still didn't even realize?"

Naruto didn't pay attention, instead, placing his finger on his chin. "Oh, so, Hinata's mad at me because she had to settle for you and Shino, instead of being with me." He nodded, believing he had figured it out.

"That's not-" Kiba began, but paused as Naruto's words replayed through his head. His voice then dropped to a whisper. "Is that true?"

Akamaru whined as he snuggled up to his master. Kiba wrapped his arms around the furred neck, and climbed on his back. "Let's go home."

* * *

**I think in the next chapter, maybe Team Gai or Team... 10 (that was Ino-Shikamaru-Chouji, right???). I don't know... I keep thinking that Lee would have a similar reaction to Sai... I mean, he'd be mad, but he'd say something about the Youthfulness of Life, or something like that.**

**The next chapter will be a sub-chapter which will deal with Shino-Hinata-Kiba at the end of the day... It'll be up as soon as I finish typing (I am typing it now... Well, as you are reading this anyways).**

**Please tell me if you think they're actions were justified, or if you think they should have been more angry, or less... It'll help me with other's reactions.**


	5. 2b Hinata Kiba Shino

The Hyuuga Threesome sat eating dinner, Hinata at the head, and Shino and Kiba on either side of her.

Hinata looked worriedly at Kiba. "Is something wrong, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba jumped. He had been playing with his food, pushing it fromone side of his plate to the other, unable to eat because of the comment from Naruto earlier that day. He merely starred back down at his food.

"Kiba." Shino looked towards his male partner. "What are you concerned about?"

Kiba smiled weakly. "It's nothing."

Suddenly, there were a series of crashes as plates fell from the table. Shino had jumped across the space between them, and pinned Kiba on the floor beneath him, holding the dog-man's hands above his head.

"Let go." Kiba struggled. "Akamaru!"

"I would think twice about that." Shino said coldly, looking to the dog who had come running towards the commotion. Now he was balked by a line of fleas, and he wasn't willing to tempt his fate with them.

"Bastard." Kiba turned his face away in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked, leaning closer. "What are you doubting?" He began to suck on the neck of the man under him.

Kiba moaned. "Shino… Don't…" He leaned into the connection. "It's not… I'm not…" He trailed off.

Shino pulled back, and Kiba whined slightly. "It's Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata gasped as she rushed to his side. Slowly, Shino let him up, but Kiba merely sat up and crossed his legs, looking away from Hinata.

The woman's eyes filled with tears. "Did I- Did I do something wrong?"

Kiba turned and grabbed his wife's hands. "No." He insisted. "It's what we've done."

"What you've done?" She asked timidly, glancing back and forth between her two men.

Kiba looked down. "Hinata, are you… Are you happy? I mean, happy with us?"

Hinata pulled into herself. "Kiba-kun."

"Did you just settle with us because you thought Naruto died?" Kiba flared.

"Kiba." Hinata fell forward, wrapping her arms around the man. "Kiba, I married you because I love you; you and Shino both. I wouldn't have fought my father so hard to be with you if I didn't love you." She smiled softly. "I did love Naruto, but that was only because of the idea he embodied.

"We all saw Naruto-kun as a symbol for something, and for me it was everything that I could be. Believe that I loved him in that, it made me strong enough to love you, and Shino, in every way that I could."

Hinata pulled Kiba into a long kiss before continuing. "I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything." She smiled as she pulled her husband up with her. "Let's go to bed." Hinata led Kiba down the hall, nibbling on his collarbone the entire way, while Shino followed closely behind, already getting to work on removing his husband's pants and taking advantage of what he revealed.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but you'll have to imagin how the rest of their night went... I'll only say that whoever is the one who needs it (Kiba in this case) is the one who gets the middle.**

**You could call this a filler, but I like to think that you 'need' to see how their marriage works.**

**Naru-chan: Did I ever make it back to the house?**

**Uke-kun: You better hav... //glares// What did you do to my name?**

**Aiko: I think Sai-ai is right... That's a good nickname for you... Besides, I'm still thinking about which one of you will get knocked up, since both of you have be uke and both have be seme. //hint hint//**

**As always, tell me your thoughts... I could just read your mind, but I think it's more polite if I just let you tell me. .**


	6. 3 First Mission

**Hey everybody... I was just wondering... Where is everyone who is reading this??? I was cerious because I kind of want to know the different time zones that people are in (to help tell me when I should update), and because I want to know if anyone is around Oregon (like me). That would be so creepy if I found out that I actually know someone who is reading this...**

**Anyways, I didn't want people to forget that as an elite team of ninja, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai all have duties they have to preform too, and I'll even give you the heads up to tell you that this will become important later on... Let's see if any of you can figure out the connection, though I think it's a little obvious, and you'll all probably guess it by their second mission... Then I'll feel really dumb. .**

**This is the longest chapter so far, so have fun reading.**

* * *

Sasuke entered the Uchiha compound with his head hanging. He was still thinking over what Shino had told him. Instead of heading to the main house, Sasuke turned down a side street and went to sit at the lake within the grounds. There he stayed, as the sun began to set, swinging his legs off the edge of the dock.

Soon, Naruto came and joined him, taking the space left open on one side. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

"Nh." The pale man answered. "You?"

"Same." They remained in silence until the sun set completely. "Sasuke?"

"Nh?"

"Do you… Do you hate me, too?" The blonde asked, fighting back tears.

Sasuke looked at him in shock, before hiding it with his stoic nature. "Don't listen to anyone." He commanded. His voice was stiff, but Naruto could sense tears behind his words. "No matter what, don't listen to them."

Sasuke got up and left, leaving Naruto alone to sit by himself for a while.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the dark sky. Slowly, his eyes blanked, and he found himself in the chamber of his mind that held the Kyuubi.

"What do you want now, brat?" The fox-demon growled. When Naruto didn't react, the Kyuubi sighed. "You're worried about all of your friends, aren't you?"

"I didn't think that they would hate me so much because I did this." A tear slipped down the boy's cheek. "If I had known how mad everyone would get, I would have been more careful, and wouldn't have gotten caught."

The fox laughed. "You wouldn't consider never asking Tsuande to allow you to fake your death?"

Naruto looked surprised for a moment, but quickly returned to his sad expression. "If I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to chase after Sasuke so freely."

"And if you hadn't been caught, you wouldn't be with him now." The Kyuubi countered.

"I don't know if I can go back to living with everyone hating me." Naruto whispered. "What should I do?"

"I'll you have to do is-" The Kyuubi's voice vanished, as Naruto found himself jerked back to reality.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called to him. When their eyes met, the Uchiha fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his dobe. "Baka; you'll catch a cold if you just sit out here like this." He pulled the other man up with him. "Let's go home, and warm you up."

Naruto blushed, and let the taller man lead him back to the house. He gasped when he was thrown roughly up against a wall, and moaned as wet lips met his own. Quickly, Sasuke worked his way down the blonde's chin, pausing to remove his shirt, before attaching himself to his neck.

Naruto let out another moan as Sasuke made it to his collarbone. The pale man smirked as he began to unbutton his partner's pants.

"Sorry to interrupt." Both men paused and turned to see Sai standing in the open doorway. "But Hokage-hag wants to see the three of us immediately."

"She can wait." Sasuke growled as he went back to work, moving to Naruto's chest.

Naruto pushed him roughly away. "Teme! If Tsunade-baa-chan is calling for us, it has to be a major threat." The blonde went in search of his shirt, pulling it on before marching for the door. "We can't just ignore an order."

Sasuke sighed, following the blonde out. He saw a true smirk on Sai's face, as he passed him.

"This had better be important." Sasuke growled as he entered the Hokage's office, closely followed by Naruto then Sai.

Tsunade threw an object to the Uchiha, then tossed one at Naruto, then finally Sai. They had been masks. "Naruto, you will keep the identity you had before; Full Moon Fox."

Naruto looked down to see that he now had the same mask he had worn in the special branch of ANBU. "Hai." He placed it over his face.

"Sai, you will be Black Lion." At the Hokage's words, Sai looked down at his mask. It looked similar to the lion like creature he had summoned when he fought Naruto. Following his teammate's action, he placed the mask over his face and nodded.

"And you, Uchiha-" Tsunade was interrupted by the man's angry yell.

"Are you trying to be funny?" He demanded, holding up his mask. It had a striking resemblance to Orochimaru, wearing green instead of purple, and slightly more decorated.

The Hokage smiled. "Is there a problem, Midnight Serpent?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he said was muffled by Sai pushing his mask onto his face.

"Don't be such a dickless baby." The artist smiled behind his mask. "No wonder why you and Naruto are together; you both have nothing between your legs."

"Boys!" The Hokage snapped they attention back to her before Sasuke and Naruto could jump Sai. "I did call you here for more than just that." She cleared her throat. "A large beast ahs appeared outside of the village, heading this way. We have no information on what kind of a creature it is, or what its abilities are, but it has already defeated two ANBU teams. You are to head out immediately."

The three men nodded, donned their ANBU cloaks, and headed out.

Black Lion hit hard into a tree, and instantly, Midnight Serpent was thrown into him. Both men managed to get out of the way as Full Moon Fox came hurtling towards them.

"What is that thing?" Midnight Serpent asked as he spit a mouthful off blood off to the side.

What the ANI-ANBU had discovered when they came face to face with the monster was a giant canine, mostly white with black tips, white eyes, and huge grey wings that looked like they could have been pulled off of a giant fly.

The three men jumped aside again as a sticky paw came down on towards them. Taking the opportunity of the time it took for the creature to un-stick its paw, Full Moon Fox bit down on his finger, completed his hand seals, and slammed the ground, summoning the Frog King.

"What do you need now?" The toad demanded as he puffed a ring of smoke into Full Moon Fox's face.

"We need some help." The fox masked man pointed behindGamabunta.

The Frog King turned around, twitching back slightly at the sight of the beast. "What is that?" He didn't have time to receive an answer, for as soon as the monster saw the frog, he attacked.

Full Moon Fox rushed over to his teammates. "I don't know if Gamabunta will be able to handle that thing by himself."

Midnight Serpent pulled the fox-man down, and the Frog King came flying towards them, barely grazing by their heads.

"If only that dog-beast would stay still." The toad grumbled. "It's as if it can see all of my moves, no matter where I am."

They all jumped again as a giant snake appeared near Midnight Serpent. Without hesitation, it shot towards the monster, and coiled itself around his middle. A second later, they heard Black Lion mumble something, before vines threw themselves up and around the two beasts, bringing the dog-beast to the ground.

Quickly, Gamabunta unsheathed his sword, and thrust it straight through the dog-monster. After cleaning his sword and putting it away, he then disappeared. The vines released their hold on the dead corpse, and after Manda swallowed the body, he too disappeared.

"So you didn't learn anything about whatever it was?" Tsunade demanded when the three mean returned to her office.

"No, Hokage-sama." Full Moon Fox bowed. "Our main concern was defeating it, and learning what we could along the way. From what we could tell, it was a flesh and blood living entity, but it was impossible to tell what."

Sasuke smiled, dangling his mask in his hand. "It seems that it's not as solid as we thought; Manda says that once he swallowed it, the thing turned into a puff of smoke."

"But we saw-" Full Moon Fox insisted.

"Perhaps we saw what whoever created this thing wanted us to see." Black Lion looked up from the scroll he was working on. "Someone had to have created it, then sent it after the village."

"Are you sure it wasn't a demon?" The Hokage asked, looking pointedly at Full Moon Fox.

Instinctively, the Jinchuuriki placed his hand on his stomach. "It wasn't any demon that the Kyuubi had ever known, but he has been sealed for a while. He says that he could sense a demonic power behind it, but that it wasn't the creature's own."

Tsunade sighed. "Be prepared for another attack then. You're dismissed."

Naruto flopped down on the bed, not bothering to get undressed.

Sasuke smirked at him. "You know, we never got to finish what we started." When he received no answer, the Uchiha went to check on his lover. Naruto had already fallen asleep. Carefully, he pulled the covers over his partner, and kissed him lightly on his forehead, and crawling into be with him.

* * *

**I've decided that I like writing these teasers, and I now understand why everyone else does it... I get so mad when I read them, but you get a bit of satisfaction in writing them, and knowing that someone is getting angry over it.**

**Uke-kun: I'm getting angry over it; if you forgot what I said in the last one, an Uchiha's lust is unstoppable, and if I don't get satisfided soon, I'll just take what I want, again.**

**Aiko: Don't you know, writers only take being told what to do from their readers, no one else. .**

**Remember, tell me where you are, or at least what time zone.**


	7. 4 Team Gai

**If this is too short for you, gomen, but it's what I got... This entire story, I think, is going to be a filler story between DoaD and the next one I do... //evil smirk// I've got ideas galore for that story. .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto snuggled closer to his source of warmth, taking in the deep scent of something similar to baby-powder. He opened his eyes when arms tightened around him, only to find Sasuke still asleep.

Very carefully, Naruto managed to get out of the bed without waking his partner, got dressed, and quickly made his way out of the house. He hadn't been able to eat Ichiraku ramen ever since he had become Full Moon Fox, and now that he was back, he wasn't going to let any of it go to waste.

"Oy, Ayame-chan!" The loud blonde called as he entered the stand.

The girl brightened. "Naruto-kun, welcome back. We have a special new ramen that you just have to try." She didn't even wait for Naruto to nod before she began preparing it for him.

"Hey, Old Man." The blonde smiled at Ayame's father as he came in from the back.

"You idiot!" Ichiraku yelled as he slammed his fist into the counter. "You gave up coming here for ramen every day just so you could get some fancy high-up position in ANBU? Does my ramen mean so little to you?"

Naruto held his hands up in defense. "No, that's not it!" He insisted. "When Tsunade-baa-chan told me that I couldn't come here like I use to, after I had already joined ANBU, I thought I really was going to die. I spent so many nights, just standing on the roof across the street, wishing I could come in a get some ramen, but Baa-chan said it would be suspicious."

The old man lightened up. "I guess she was right; nobody has an appetite for ramen like you."

"Here you go." Ayame smiled as she set the bowl down.

"(Idakamitshi)!" Naruto called out before he began sucking in as much noodles as he could.

Sasuke rolled over in bed, one arm flinging out into the empty space of the other side. Realizing this, Sasuke bolted up, looking around frantically for Naruto. As soon as he was fully awake, he settled down, and began to look around the house for the blonde.

Coming into the kitchen, Sasuke found a note, scribbled quickly, lying on the counter. The writing was so much of a mess that the Uchiha couldn't make out what it said, but with the excited-ness that it seemed to be written with, he assumed the blonde had gone to get ramen.

Sighing, Sasuke went back to the bedroom to get dressed, and meet the blonde at Ichiraku's.

Naruto began wondering around, trying to walk off the six bowls of ramen he had just finished. Ayame and her father had given him two bowls free, and now the shinobi felt like he would explode.

The blonde paused, mid-step, as his gaze fell on a familiar sight, and he turned quickly, trying to get away unnoticed. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't so lucky, and was quickly stopped.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee called out as he rushed over to his newly returned friend.

"Hey, Bushy-brows." Naruto answered timidly.

Lee's smile broadened. "You had to have learned much from training in your own division of ANBU." He spoke quickly, seeming overly excited. "We should spar so you can show me how much your youthful spirit has grown."

"Don't waste your time, Lee; Naruto would probably just bail out as you were getting close to the end." Tenten said offhandedly as she brushed by. "You shouldn't waste you energy on someone who can throw his friends away so easily."

"But-" Lee was unable to respond, instead having to dodge quickly as Neji came shooting towards them.

Instantly, Neji had Naruto locked, and was beating into him with his 64 palm attack.

When he finished, Tenten grabbed a hold of Neji's arm. "You shouldn't attack a fellow leaf shinobi." She said in an extremely sarcastic voice.

Neji ignored the woman and attacked again. Naruto did nothing to dodge of defend, instead, allowing Neji to work out his anger.

Suddenly, Neji was thrown back by a hard, intercepting, punch. Lee moved to catch his teammate, and bring him down softly. When the Hyuuga rose, he glared at the one who had interrupted him; Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared back, sharingan flaring, standing between Naruto and the group.

"Tuh." Neji smirked. "It's not worth the effort." He left, and was closely followed by his teammates.

Sasuke turned and punched Naruto hard across the face. "Why didn't you fight back?" He demanded harshly.

Naruto looked away. "Like it matters anyways? I didn't think that anyone would care if I went away, and if this is how I have to pay for being wrong, then so be it."

An instant of shock passed over the Uchiha, as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his dobe. "They're the ones who are wrong; it was for a mission; it wasn't your fault."

The blonde remained distant. "No, it was my fault; I asked Tsunade to set it all up. That way, I would be free to look for you; I asked for it."

Sasuke froze for a moment, then squeezed Naruto tighter. "It's still not your fault then; it's mine. If I hadn't left you…" He trailed off, unable to continue. "Gomen."


	8. 5 Second Mission

**I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this story even if I don't think I'm interested in it enough to do a good job...**

**I think I like this pattern I've come to, of life/mission/life/mission ect... The next chapter though, this will fail because it'll be a bit of both.**

**Please don't be afraid to throw ideas at me... I could really use them, and I'm a pretty good catcher...**

**Umm... I don't think I have anything else to say for now, so Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke landed just beyond the gates of Konoha; Sai was already waiting for them.

"You're late." Sai smiled slyly. "I wonder what you were doing… Maybe-"

"We weren't!" Naruto interrupted defensively.

"Only because we were interrupted, again." Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Tsunade-baa-chan told us we'd have to be ready at any moment." Naruto shot back.

Sai broke in. "Shall we go, then?" He placed his mask on his face. "Whatever this thing is, it won't wait."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, both dawning their own masks, following Sai into the woods.

Soon they cam to the river which was swelling over its banks. A giant pink rock seemed to have sunk into the middle.

"It's just a rock." Full Moon Fox stated matter-of-factly.

"No." Black Lion pointed out. "Look at the designs on it."

"It looks like hexagons." Midnight Snake's brows furrowed. "It's like-"

He didn't get to finish, as the object shifted. Slowly, the water receded as the 'rock' rose and a head swung towards the ANBU members.

Jumping back, the men could see that the 'rock' was really a giant turtle with the same white eyes that the last creature they fought had had.

"It must have been sent by the same person." Midnight Snake growled.

The turtle snapped at Full Moon Fox, the closest, who managed to dodge, only to be hit by a leg. At the same time, a storm of weapons were hurtled towards the other two men. Both dodged, only to be met with the same fate as their partner.

Getting angry, Black Lion picked himself up and unrolled his scroll, scribbling fiercely. A moment later, he rolled it back up, and preformed a few hand signs. Simultaneously, the turtle vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Where did it go?" Midnight Snake demanded.

Black Lion smiled. "Where ever the last one went."

"You drew him disappearing like the other?" Full Moon Fox asked.

"So long as the snake-bastard was telling the truth." He chipped in reply.

Midnight Snake growled. "We were suppose to gather information."

"Do you want me to draw it back?" Black Lion asked, placing a finger on the chin of his mask.

"We'll just have to compare what we saw of this thing to the other one." Full Moon Fox stepped in to stop the fight before it could begin.

"Alright." Black Lion became cheerful again and started writing in the dirt. He drew two circles, slightly overlapping. Above one circle, he wrote the number one, and above the other, a two. Where the circles overlapped, he wrote both.

"The eyes were the same; both white." Full Moon Fox began to pace as he thought. "And both used physical attacks."

"The second one used weapons, in pair with its attacks; the first one didn't."

"The first also seemed more wild." They began to shoot back and forth as Black Lion wrote everything down.

"The first was like a dog, and the second like a turtle, but both had anomalies from their natural correspondence."

"The wings and the color. The second one also seemed to plan how it would attack us."

"No matter how we moved, both were able to follow, as if they could see us wherever we moved."

"Like a Doujutsu."

Midnight Snake's eyes narrowed. "Like the Byakugan."

"You think that it's one of the members of the Hyuuga clan?" The Hokage asked, chin resting on her folded hands.

"Hai." Full Moon Fox gave a quick nod. "After comparing and contrasting the two creatures, we discovered that the thing they had in common were their eyes. Both had white eyes that seemed to work the same way that they Byakugan works."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke moved to speak, his mask dangling from his waist, but Full Moon Fox stopped him.

"We won't know until we're able to test it the next time we're attacked." He explained. "Until then, we have to wait."

"Right." Sai chirped in, sitting in the corner, doodling on the back of his mask, not really paying attention.

"Until then we can speak with Hinata-san and Neji-san to find out if they know anything." Full Moon Fox continued.

"Right." Sai spoke up again.

"Then we can all go throw ourselves off a cliff." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Right." Sai smiled, but paused when the sentence replayed in his mind. "Wait…"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I'll also put Shikamaru to work analyzing the data you've collected, and he will accompany you on the next mission so he can view the situation for himself."

"Hai." Full Moon Fox nodded again. "Anou, Hokage-sama."

"Hm?" She looked up at the young man still masked.

"How do you want us to approach Hinata-san and Neji-san? As ANBU, or as friends?"

"I see you're point." The Hokage sighed as she sat back in her chair. "I'm going to put Shikamaru in charge of gathering that information; you'll meet him tomorrow evening to discuss what he discovers, and his plan. Until then, you're dismissed." The three turned to leave, but Tsunade stopped them once more. "Sasuke-kun, I want to talk to you alone for a moment."

The Uchiha growled slight, but stayed behind as Sai and Full Moon Fox left. "What do you want?"

The blonde woman seemed unfazed by his attitude. "How has Naruto been doing since the announcement? I only get to see him during these debriefings, and he's always in the working mode he created while he was the only member of his branch; he's extremely formal, and won't show his real self while he wears that mask."

Sasuke thought for a moment. He had noticed the sudden difference in his dobe whenever he put that mask on, but he had brushed it aside. He then thought of the events from the past few days. "The idiot is finding out that people really did care when they thought he was dead. They haven't welcomed him back with open arms, but he's surviving."

"And you?" Tsunade asked. "With your return, are you both facing twice the amount of punishment?"

Sasuke looked away. "No. It seems like everyone has forgotten that I ever left."

The Hokage leaned forward, placing her hands on her hands folded before her again. "Then it seems Naruto is the only one dealing with his sins. Interesting."

Full Moon Fox pulled off his face, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. Noticing his friend was still drawing on his own mask, Naruto leaned over to see what he was sketching. He looked in amazement as he saw the small image of the two creatures they had fought since become a team again.

"You'll start catching flies if you walk around with your jaw hanging open like that." Sai commented offhandedly.

Quickly, Naruto snapped by to reality. "Did you just now draw those?"

"I did the first one after we were finished with the debriefing." He answered shortly. "I'll have to wait until I can get to my colors before I can complete this one." There was an air of arrogant indifference in his voice.

"You're almost as much of a bastard as Sasuke." Naruto chuckled.

Suddenly, the blonde froze. Sakura was standing at the door leading out of the Hokage tower. Sai walked over to her, gave her a quickly kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her as they made their way out. Naruto saw the pink-haired girl whisper something to her fiancé, but he couldn't hear it.

Naruto remained glued to the spot until Sasuke came and snapped him back to reality with a small whack to the head. "Let's go home, Dobe; we have a big day tomorrow."

"H-hai." Naruto ran after the Uchiha, still thinking about what Sakura could have said.

* * *

**Review and let me know what I should be doing if you have a problem with anything that I'm doing.**

**Sai-kun: I'm going to run out of room on my mask if we don't finish this quickly.**

**Aiko: I guess it's a good thing that this will be over soon, then.**

**Naru-chan: And then Sasuke gets prego.**

**Aiko: I haven't decided, and if you keep volunteering him, you'll be the one barefoot and pregnate.**

**Uke-kun//sicker//**


	9. 6 Problems at Home

**Okay, so I lied a little... This chapter isn't the mix... I had forgotten that there was one more element that I wanted to add to the story, and this seemed like the perfect time.**

**Are you a little scared that this update has come so soon after the last??? LOL. I think I may have finally found a routine that I can fall into at school where I can write enough to update every other day or so like I originily promised.**

**... I just now noticed that I can't use astirix in the story for the time jumps that happen... That means that it might have been a little confusing in past chapter... o.O Gomen... I'll try to remember to fix that and use something else for now on.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night, shivering. Sure, he was snuggled up in the blankets, but his true source of heat was missing. Sleepily, he crawled out of bed, keeping the covers wrapped around him, and began searching the house. 

Finally, he found Sasuke curled up on the couch, breaths falling evenly in sleep. Yawning, the blonde crawled on top of Sasuke, head resting of his chest, and, after making sure they were both covered, he fell back asleep.

-jump-

Naruto woke again; this time the sun filtered the room. Yawning and sitting up to stretch, he noticed that Sasuke was missing again. Shrugging it off on the fact that the pale boy had woken up earlier, Naruto headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

He stopped off in the bedroom to find some clothes, and was about to give off another loud yawn when he noticed Sasuke still asleep on the bed. Quietly, Naruto found his clothes, and tip-toed out of the room, and to the shower.

It wasn't until his body was wet and soaping that Naruto realized his lover had moved away from him every time he, Naruto, had tried to stay snuggled up.

Hurriedly washing off and drying, Naruto threw on his clothes and stormed into the bedroom to find out what was going on, only to find it empty.

-jump-

Sasuke sat at a small table in the corner, absentmindedly stirring his tea. He was looking down, watching the swirling liquid so intently that he didn't notice Sakura sit down across from him.

"Sasuke." The woman said softly to call the man back to reality.

The Uchiha paused, and looked up. Slowly, he folded his hands around his cup. "Are you still mad at me?"

"What?" Sakura asked in confusement.

"For leaving; are you still mad at me?"

The girl looked down. "I was never mad at you. It just… It just hurt so much when you left, and then when we found you and you wouldn't come back… It broke my heart." At this, her hand moved to cover her heart. "I had lost a teammate, and a dear friend, and I didn't think I'd be able to go on like that."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke pushed. "You told Sai not to talk to him; are you still mad at him?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "I guess when you look at it in comparison, it doesn't make any sense." She let out a small laugh. "Once again, Naruto is the one everyone turns against, while all that you put us through is forgotten." She paused and took a breath. "He did it for a mission, and we should all understand that he couldn't refuse orders, but I know the truth.

"When I was talking to Tsunade-sama, she told me that Naruto had requested all of this, that everyone be told he had died so that he could move around freely.

"I couldn't handle the loss of another teammate and I broke down. For a long time, I lost my sanity, and it was all for nothing. He had to have seen how it was affecting me, and he still couldn't tell me, his own teammate."

The pink-haired woman paused again to think. "Yes, I am still mad at him, and nothing will ever change that."

Sasuke remained silent, his eyes falling back to his tea which was somehow still swirling.

"Don't let yourself get caught in the cross-fire; you'll only get your heart broken." Sakura said before getting up and leaving.


	10. 7 Chouji Shikamaru Mission

It was late morning as Naruto made his way to Ichiraku's ramen. Already, his stomach was rumbling as he was naming off all of the different kinds of ramen he would have.

Half-way there, Naruto paused as he spotted Chouji coming towards him, finishing off a bowl of ramen.

"Hey Chouji." The blonde called out, waving, stopping the other man in his tracks.

Chouji studied the blond for a moment before continuing on. When he got closer, he whispered, "I don't know if Shikamaru would waste energy on you, so I won't." Roughly, he slammed in to Naruto's shoulder as he continued on.

Sighing and brushing if off, Naruto began heading to Ichiraku's once again. It seemed that since Ino died, Chouji was unable to make decisions for himself, and, instead, had taken to doing whatever Shikamaru told him to, even more so than he use to.

Coming close to the ramen place, Naruto stopped a few feet short, in front of Shikamaru. Timidly, he gave a weak smile as the Nara gave a lazy glance his way.

Blowing out a stream of smoke, Shikamaru pushed himself away from the wall. "We're having a briefing, now."

"Just let me get some ramen first, and I'll-" Naruto began to take a step, but almost fell on his face when one of his feet were pulled back. "Let me go." He demanded.

"Don't be so troublesome." Shikamaru began walking, and the shadow-hand that was holding Naruto's ankle followed, causing the blonde to crash to the ground and be dragged behind.

After a few minutes of struggling, Naruto finally gave up. "I'll follow you, just let me up."

"It's too much trouble to stop and let you go." The Nara answered off-handedly.

Naruto growled, but knew there was nothing he could do; Shikamaru probably had a plan for anyway that He would try and escape.

-jump-

Naruto brushed himself off as he was finally able to stand. Shikamaru had led him the long way to the Hokage's tower, up the stairs, and to the room just pass the Hokage's office.

"This room is surrounded by a special layer of chakra so that no sound can escape this room." Shikamaru informed him as he took his seat behind a large desk.

Naruto looked around and meekly waved when he noticed Sai was already there, and still doodling on his mask.

The blonde jumped as the door quickly opened and shut as Sasuke made his way in. The pale man didn't even look at Naruto as he found his way to a seat.

"Let's get this over with." He demanded.

Shikamaru sighed. "Talking to Neji and Hinata, there's no way it could have been a Hyuuga. All of their actions are accounted for, and none of them have the ability to create these monsters." He glanced at Naruto. "Which means, someone must be trying to throw us off of their trail." His eyes moved to Sai, who still wasn't paying attention.

"But the Hyuuga clan is so big, how can Hinata and Neji be so sure?" Naruto outburst.

"Everyone in the clan has to report to the leader, and because of how old Hiashi is getting, Hinata is receiving this information too." Shikamaru answered, annoyed. "There is no way anyone has gone unchecked."

"How do you explain the Byakugan?" Sasuke demanded.

The Nara sighed. "I already have an idea of what is happening, and if I'm right, tonight it'll be proved."

Sai looked up, worried. "Are you sure, tonight?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

"O-oh." Sai waved it off and went back to his mask.

"This is what we'll do." Shikamaru began to explain his plan.

-jump-

Explaining the plan had taken Shikamaru the entire day, and it made all three of the ANBU men worried.

Sai had stopped drawing on the back of his mask, and, instead, placed it on his face to hide his expression. He seemed to be more worried about how accurate the plan was, rather than the sacrifice that might be made.

Sasuke kept his stotic expression, but his muscels were visibly tensed. He still refused to even look at Naruto to see his reaction. As Shino had said, Sasuke found himself avoiding his 'lover' and the pain that was encircling him. At the moment, he couldn't stand to be near the blonde, but at the same time, he didn't want to lose him.

Naruto's gaze fell to the floor. If he really died this time, would anybody care? They all hated him now, and, if nothing else, seemed indifferent to his existence. Even Sasuke was leaving him.

Taking a gulp of air, Naruto found his own mask, and placed it on his face. "As you command, Shikamaru-san." He gave a slight bow.

Momentarily, Sasuke's gaze shot up, and his eyes met for the briefest of moments with Full Moon Fox's. Quickly, he pulled his gaze away.

"Then let's go."

-jump-

Midnight Snake dodged again, leading tonight's monster back into the clearing. Shikamaru had been right, this creature was different. At first it had looked to be just a black ball, the size of two men in diameter. Every now and again, the black would seep from its source and reach out to grab one of the men. So far, they had all been able to dodge, but trees and rocks that got in the way weren't as lucky, and were completely shattered.

Midnight Snake's eyes fell on the creature as the black began to melt. He froze in place as the creature revealed its eyes, stained blood-red with the Sharingan.

All of the sudden, Midnight Snake was pushed away, and Full Moon Fox was captured by the creature's blackness. Slowly, the black tightened, but Full Moon Fox didn't fight.

When Black Lion, Midnight Snake, and Shikamaru didn't move to help, and the creature noticed, he disappeared, his gaze dropping on all men, ending on Black Lion.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "I was right."

* * *

**Okay, guys, I want to know what you think Shikamaru was right about... Who do you think is the cause of it all??? I want to see how many of you can figure it out, and if I gave enough clues... If you read DoaD it might be easier for you to guess, because you know how I think/work, but maybe you've already figured me out. I guess I just want to see if I'm at all clever, or if you are all too smart for me (I believe that you are all too smart, so prove me right).**

**Review and let me know who you think done it. .**


	11. 8 Confrontation

**Sorry guys... I tried to upload this last night, but it just wan't letting me.**

**So, we're coming close to an end here, and I've decided I'm going to do the m-preg and turn this into a trilogy... I've actually already started writing it.**

**Either I'm not as clever as I like to think I am, or you guys just know me too well to play into my trap... Either way, no one has told me that they suspect the person I was pointing to. Either way, you still have time to throw in your guess because the information doesn't come until the next chapter...**

**I think we have two chapters and an epilogy, which will mean no prologue for the next part.**

**This is a bit of a naughty chapter, so be warned/prepared and, always, Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto sighed, sitting on the roof of the Uchiha main house, looking at the sky. Shikamaru had told him that he would explain everything to them, as troublesome as it would be, in front of the Hokage tomorrow afternoon.

Shikamaru had also told them that tomorrow would be the debriefing, and he sent them home. Sai had been busy, working on his mask, again, so was too busy to hear what his blonde teammate was saying to him. Sasuke, as soon as he heard his release, had disappeared into the night; even now, sitting on the roof, Naruto couldn't sense him nearby.

The blonde perked up when he scanned the house once more; Sasuke had just returned. Jumping off the roof, and entering the house, he came to stop his lover.

"Teme, where have you been?" He placed his hands on his hips, playfully.

"Nh." Sasuke brushed him off, walking around towards the bedroom.

Naruto's composure dropped. "Sasuke." He called out, but the man didn't listen. Anger swelling, Naruto grabbed the pale man's wrist, and threw him up against the wall. "Dammit, bastard, what's wrong?"

"What the fuck's your problem?" Sasuke demanded, shoving Naruto away and into the opposite wall.

"You." The blonde answered, sending a punch at the other boy.

Easily, Sasuke dodged, and kneed Naruto hard in the stomach. "If I'm such a problem, I'll leave." And with that, Sasuke stormed out.

Naruto watched him leave, until the door was slammed. "Bastard." Tears filled his voice. "It's not you that's the problem; it's that you're not here." He fell to his knees. "I need you."

-jump-

Sasuke marched angrily onwards. He didn't stop until he came to a spot that had become familiar when he had returned to Konoha. Roughly, he plopped down and leaned against Naruto's grave.

"Did you really trust Shikamaru to be right, or did you just not care if you lived or died?" He began talking to the stone. "I can't lose anymore people that I care about, but I don't know how to help you. I can't see you suffer, and the only way I know how to avoid that pain again is to avoid you.

"Things were easier when I thought you were dead. Then I was suffering, and I wouldn't stop it for anything, but now… I'm suffering because you're suffering, and I don't know how to make it stop." He paused and let out a little laugh. "God, I sound like a puzzy."

Sasuke sighed, and remained sitting there, silently, throughout the night.

-jump-

Sasuke let out a deep, throaty, moan as his member was surrounded by an intense heat. Another moan followed as he felt something wet tracing its way up and down his shaft.

The Uchiha shivered as cold fingers traced their way up his stomach and over his chest.

A growl escaped his lips as th heat pulled away, but was extinguished as the heat surround a nipple, sucking lightly at first, before hungrily trying to take it in. Soon, the mouth moved to do the same to the other one.

Sasuke felt the mouth smirk as another appeared to take in the recently abandoned nipple. A third mouth engulfed his fully erect shaft, causing another moan to force its way out, and the Uchiha's eyes to shoot open.

A few seconds later, and Sasuke felt the knot in his stomach release as he came rougly into the mouth. "Naruto." Came his spent whisper, as he felt the mouth swallow.

Both the mouths on his chest disappeared, and Sasuke sat up to see the blonde licking the sides of his mouth.

"Damn right, bastard." Naruto smiled proudly.

Sasuke looked around. They were still at the grave site, and it was early in the morning. "What are you doing here, Dobe?" He demanded as he began to pull his clothes back on. Honestly, he didn't know how a ninja of his level could have not noticed someone stripping him.

"Is that any way to talk to me after what I just did?" The blonde shot back, a sly smirk resting on his face. "I came looking for you to make sure you wouldn't be late, then when I saw you sleeping here, I couldn't help myself. Besides," his smirk grew. "There's something kind of kinky doing it on your own grave."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before pulling Naruto into a deep kiss. "I'm sorry."

Naruto snuggled closer. "Just don't leave me." He begged. "I can handle it all, just so long as you don't leave me."

* * *

**Our first bit of anything 'happening' in this part.**

**I pretty much already have the rest of this finished, it's all a matter of how motivated I am to update, so review to make me do it!!!**

**Uke-kun: Anou, you said you already started the next part... Does that mean you decided who gets knocked up???**

**Aiko: I'm pretty sure about how I'm going to to do it, but I'm always open for tips. //hint hint// You sure get a surprise in the first couple of chapters, though.**

**Next Chapter: Shikamaru explains 'who done it' and someone gets put under house arrest.**


	12. 9 Breaking it Down

**One more chapter after this, then an epilog, then it's done... I will be doing the m-preg (in case you forgot that I said that), and I'm much more interrested in doing that than I am in this merely because I love Naru-chan, and I can't stand being mean to him... So anyways, the next part will be better.**

**I'm surprised that no one even guessed the truth... I mean, even with DoaD people thought Full Moon Fox was Naruto, even though he was suppose to be dead, and nobody guessed correctly here... Either you just don't trust me enough to guess, or you don't trust yourselves enough to know the answer.**

**Oh well, enjoy finding out who was behind it all.**

**

* * *

**A little after noon, the four men met in the Hokage's office. Sai sat on the windowsill, staring out on the village below. Sasuke was sitting in a chair across from the Hokage's desk, arms wrapped around Naruto, who was sitting in his lap. Shikamaru sat in the other chair, staring up at the ceiling. 

The Hokage took her seat. "You've figured it out?"

Shikamaru sighed. "The first creature was a mix of the Byakugan, a dog, and an insect; Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. The second was the Byakugan, weapons, and tai-justsu; Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The last was a ball, a shadow, and the Sharingan; Chouji, myself, and Sasuke."

"What does that mean?" Naruto lifted his head slightly from Sasuke's chest.

Again, the Nara sighed. "Every attack happened after you were confronted with the group they represented. In other words, these creatures were created by your mind, and the power of the Kyuubi, in order to deal with these confrontations."

"So, I was the threat?" The blonde asked.

"You are the threat." Tsunade corrected. "Every time you encounter a hostile situation with your friends, your subconscious mind taps into the Kyuubi's power to make it a physical situation that you can deal with."

"How do we fix it?" Sasuke asked, pulling the blonde's head, gently, back down.

"For now, all we can do is keep Naruto confined and away from anyone who may cause him to create another monster."

Naruto shot up. "What do you mean 'Confined?'" Images of a small cell flashed before his eyes.

"Relax." Tsunade commanded. "You just won't be allowed to leave the Uchiha compound, and no one will be allowed to see you." She sighed as she rubbed her temples. "We're lucky that neither time you saw Sakura, the time she hit you, or the time she ignored you, a monster was created. Even if they refuse to put you in a deadly situation, with Sakura's power, the creature could cause major destruction."

"And the healing abilities would be troublesome." Shikamaru added.

"Sakura-chan has a lot of reasons to be mad at me for." Naruto said, sadly. "She deserves to be as upset as she is; she's the only one I feel sorry about."

Shikamaru perked up a bit.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short... The next one is kind of short too. I'm closing everything up, and in closing, the chapters are small. I may post the next chapter up today... It just depends on whether or not I'm too lazy to upload it... I may take the Shikamaru route, and say it's just too troublesome, but then again, I know some of you really want to read the next part.**

**Let me know how you like the fact that it was Naruto and the Kyuubi causing all of the problems... Kinda makes you think that the villagers have a reason to be frightened, doesn't it???**


	13. 10 Sakura

**Last chapter before the epilog, then the next part, which I will be able to write better than this one...**

**I had nothing else to do, because I'm waiting for my ipod to charge, and I just got it, and it's taking for ever, and I don't even know how long it's going to take, and, and, and... So, here's the next chapter... I think I'll be evil and make you wait on the epilog though, because it is the exciting part, or at least I think it is.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Naruto lay on the couch near the door, waiting for Sasuke to return home. After much begging, the Uchiha agreed to go down to Ichiraku's to get the blonde his favorite food. Said blonde had been trapped in the Uchiha manor for three days now with no outside contact besides his lover, and he was growing restless fast. 

Naruto knew that a couple of times, people stopped by to see Sasuke, and find out why he had disappeared. Sasuke was quick to send them away, though, and no matter how much they begged, the pale boy always refused to go out with them.

Naruto was grateful for that, but he was going crazy not being able to go anywhere. Finally, he had convinced Sasuke to get him the one thing that would allow him to keep his sanity, and was now impatiently waiting.

The blonde jumped when he heard a knock on the door, and rushed over to open it, expecting it to be Sasuke with his order. He froze when his eyes met pink hair.

"Sakura-chan." He said nervously.

It was hard to see the woman's face, for she was looking at the ground, but her muscles were tense. Naruto nearly jumped as Sakura fell towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest, crying.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered as he wrapped his own arms around the sobbing woman, letting one had rest on her back, and the other one on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." She managed to say as she began calming down. "I'm so sorry."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry; I should have told you, especially when I saw how you reacted."

"But I'm the one who made you promise to bring Sasuke-kun back, no matter what." She insisted. "And I'm the one who told you that the only way to move around freely, without the village reacting, would be to be dead."

"I choose to go through it." Naruto argued. "Besides, I left you to be stuck with Sai." He made a face and laughed.

Sakura also let out a small giggle, and pulled back slightly. "Everything worked out, though; Sasuke's back, you're alive, and Sai… Well, Sai is Sai, but I still love him."

Both laughed again, and Naruto lead them to the couch.

"Sai told me about the missions, and what caused them." Sakura's voice dropped slightly.

"Yeah." Naruto looked down, his hand moving to cover his seal.

"There were two different times I could have been the cause of a monster, and I wasn't." She continued. "Yet even Lee-san was a part of the creature when he seemed to be on your side. Why?"

"Because it wasn't that the aspects came from those who attacked him." Shikamaru explained as he entered through the still open door. "The monsters were the physical manifestation of his confrontations, but it was only to build up to facing you. As he said, Naruto was only sorry for what he did to you; the rest of us were used to build his confidence. If he had met with you after the third attack, and there had still been hostilities, then a monster would have been created." The Nara sighed. "Now that you seem to have made up, Naruto and the Kyuubi's power are no longer a threat."

"So I can leave the house again?" Naruto asked, excitement on his face. "Yes!" He jumped on the couch.

"Don't break the furniture." Sasuke glowered as he entered the house. He nearly dropped the ramen as the blonde nearly jumped him.

"I don't have to be trapped inside anymore." He jumped around, excited.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.


	14. Epilog

**This is basically to wrap up the situation with Naruto, and set it up for part 3... The next one won't have a prologue like the last ones have had, and the chapters will be much longer, with more content. I got tired writing this because I really like Naru-chan, and I can't stand being mean to him... I'll have a lot of leeway with the next part, thought, and that's how I work best.**

* * *

A month later, as the village settled down and resumed its quiet life, the old teams gathered together to officially welcome back both Sasuke and Naruto. It had been a long road, but, eventually, the bonde's smiling face and sunny personality had won everyone back. 

It wasn't just the return of two lost men that was being celebrated, but also the memory of Ino, the recent marriage of Neji and Tenten, the date chosen for Sakura's and Sai's wedding, and two more surprises that no one knew about until the party.

Both surprises came while toasts were being made. The first came from the Hyuuga Threesome.

Kiba stood up to represent their family. "We found out a few days ago, but we wanted to wait until tonight before we said anything." A big, sheepish, grin easily found its way to his face. "We're gonna have a baby."

Chatter broke out as everyone began congratulating the threesome and giving their advice and theories on how it had happened.

"It seems we're all full of good news." Tsunade said as everyone began to settle down. "I'm stepping down as Hokage. I don't want to do this job until I die like Sarutobi-sensei." She paused to let the whispers die down. "I'm naming Naruto as my successor, and the council will agree, one way or another."

Naruto froze. The crowd broke out in noise again, but for the blonde, the world had become completely silent.

The road had been rocky, and many things had been lost, but so much more was gained, and his dreams had been accomplished. Naruto looked around at all his friends, and, for the first time, realized how much he had changed them.

Hinata was much more confident, and got along with Neji as she should have always. Neji, himself, was comfortable with his markings, and had accepted that one day, he would change the status of his clan.

Sai, though he was still as perverted as ever, had learned when to keep his mouth shut. Sakura had trained even harder to make sure she would never loose another teammate, and she had surpassed the great Medic-Sannin.

Gaara had found friends to love, and the ability to do so, and Sasuke… Well, Sasuke had come back, and though he was still a bastard, he was Naruto's bastard. Konoha had finally found peace.

* * *

**Okay, I'll be taking a short break before I start in on the next part, and may even put up a few little 'one shot'ish things, or even something that I want to use for the next part, but want to test out first. I may also start working on Bringing Back the Clan, but I'm not sure at this point. I look forward to seeing you all again soon.**

**This time I really do mean that they found peace, at least for now.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you liked/didn't like in this story, and even DoaD, so that I can correct my mistakes and make the third part the best ever.**


End file.
